1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a betting apparatus for use in a gaming machine such as a roulette game machine and, more particularly, to a betting apparatus, in which the amusements of the gaming machine are diversified by forming the betting areas to be displayed on the betting apparatus, on the basis of the same symbols arranged in a common array as those of a roulette wheel and by making it possible to bet chips simultaneously for a plurality of bet areas including a selected bet area.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the so-called “medal game”using medals as the game media of a slot machine, a roulette game machine or a card game machine, the player can start the game by purchasing or borrowing a plurality of medals from a medal lending machine and by inserting the medal or medals into the game machine. If the player wins the game, the player is awarded by a predetermined number of medals. Therefore, the player having acquired many medals can enjoy the game continuously without purchasing or borrowing new medals. Especially the roulette game machine is played by betting the medals purchased or borrowed from the medal lending machine, for the number expected to win.
In the betting method of the prior art for the player to bet in the roulette game machine, moreover, the betting board displayed on a monitor display is used, as disclosed in JP-A-2003-325726. In this betting board, a plurality of numerals (including letters) are arrayed in a checker shape as the figure letters including the same numerals as those displayed on the wheel. By using the betting board arrayed in the checker shape, moreover, the numeral to win is expected and bet for the chips.
In the roulette game machine disclosed in JP-A-2003-325726, however, no relation exists in the array between the symbols arranged on the roulette wheel and the symbols displayed on the betting board. The player expects the symbol and bets the chips with reference to the betting board. Even if, therefore, the player expects the symbol to be bet by observing the roulette wheel visually, the player has to look for the corresponding symbol on the betting board before the betting, and this is troublesome works for the player.
Even in case the chips are to be bet for all the symbols arranged within a predetermined range on the roulette wheel, the array of the symbols on the betting board are absolutely different from that of the symbols on the roulette wheel. This absolute difference makes it difficult to bet all the desired symbols within a limited time period.